Guringa
The first Genocider that Govarian fought against in Episode 1 of Psycho Armor Govarian. Biography Episode 1 The Garadain Empire has started attacking Earth with their Flynger and Baranger, as well as their giant mecha called Genociders. In order to fight back, an alien scientist named Zeku Alba has recruited a group of youths around the world who possess an ability called psychogenesis. One of the youths, Tongari, witness a Genocider called Guringa, piloted by a female alien named Meria, stomping on his home and killing his parents when they got out of the wreckage. Tongari tries to fight back by using his pyschogensis to throw rocks, but they have no effect. Meria is about to kill him, until another one of the youths, Isamu, arrives in his motorcycle and rescues Tongari. Later, when the army is fight against an army of Flynger and Baranger, Meria shows up in the Guringa and starts fighting back. After she destroys all the tanks, Isamu uses his pyschogenesis to materialize Govarian in front of her with him piloting it. When Govarian begins the fight, Guringa starts shooting at the Psycho Armor until Isamu uses Psycho Crush and fires a beam from Govarian's right arm. After being hit, Meria commands the Flyngers to occupy Govarian long enough for her to use her Illusion Cannon. While Isamu struggles through the illusion, Meria prepares to finish him off with Guringa's cannons. However, with some help from the other youths with the pyschogenesis, Isamu breaks through the illusion, much to Meria's shock. Finally, Isamu uses Pyscho Cross where the cross-shaped decoration on Govarian's head launches a giant energy, four-pointed shuriken at Guringa, slicing off the legs and making the Genocider collapse on the ground. Meria manages to fly away as Guringa explodes. Episode 2 After retreating back to the head ship, Meria comes back to Earth with another Guringa. She and a bunch of Flyngers start attacking the remains of a city and kills some of the survivors, hoping to draw out Isamu for another battle. Isamu, eventually, does arrive with Govarian and they begin to fight each other. Guringa manages to shock Govarian with electricity from the Blade Cables and shoots at the Pyscho Armor with the Laser Cannons. Meria fires her Illusion Cannon like last time, but Isamu manages to break through the illusion and uses Govarian's Pyscho Cross at the head of Guringa. Once the head was struck, the cockpit inside is revealed and Isamu finally sees what Meria looks like. Meria uses her Psycho powers to close the huge crack, but Govarian was able to get a hold of Guringa and lifts the Genocider over it's head. Isamu is about to destroy it, but is suddenly shot in the back by something unseen. Meria finds out that Captain Christo is the one who saved her and tells her to retreat. Meria still wants to fight Isamu, but she can't talk back to the captain, so she withdraws for now. Episode 3 Melia heads back to head ship in her Guringa where she got removed from being a soldier and is now assigned to maintenance. Powers/Abilities Blade Cables: Guringa can launch out the two blade in front of it with cables still attached. The cables are also able to electrocute the opponent. Laser Cannons: Guringa has 5 laser cannons, three on top and the other two on each side. The one on the very top is a 9-tubed cannon. Beam Resistance: Guringa seems to be able to withstand beam attacks. Beam Mouth: Guringa can shoot a fiery beam from the mouth. Illusion Cannon: From Guringa's mouth, Meria send out her illusions to her opponent. Flight: Guringa can fly straight up into the air. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Incomplete